Infanticide
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Les gens qu'il aime finissent toujours par disparaître. Certains diraient de lui qu'il est maudit, qu'il n'a vraiment pas de chance, que les gens sont des monstres de le laisser ainsi sur le bord du chemin, ce bon, brave Ed qui fait tout ce qu'il peut, mais il connait la (triste, horrible, répugnante) vérité : c'est parce que c'est lui, le monstre, et qu'il les fait fuir.


**__****A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "disparition" pour la communauté d'écriture bingo-fr sur livejournal**

* * *

Les gens qu'il aime finissent toujours par disparaître. Certains diraient de lui qu'il est maudit, qu'il n'a vraiment pas de chance, que les gens sont des monstres de le laisser ainsi sur le bord du chemin, ce bon, brave Ed qui fait tout ce qu'il peut, mais il connait la (triste, horrible, répugnante) vérité : c'est parce que c'est lui, le monstre, et qu'il les fait fuir .

Ca a commencé avec ses parents, il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en rappelle même pas. Peut-être bien qu'il ne parlait pas encore à l'époque. Un accident de la route et le voilà confié à une tante avant même de savoir ce qu'est un parent. Oh, bien sûr, cette-disparition là, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute (pas entièrement, ou pas du tout, Ed ne sait pas, alors il préfère penser « pas entièrement » ; peut-être qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit, que sa mère avait été fatiguée, et qu'elle s'était endormie au volant ? Qui sait, peut-être bien qu'il avait réellement tué ses parents.), mais elle avait donné le ton de son futur.

Il y a eu Judy, ensuite. Ils se sont rencontrés quand ils étaient jeunes, une amourette de vacances qui est devenue bien plus quand ils ont décidé de ne pas rompre le contact. « En tant qu'amis », au début, parce que Ed n'a jamais cru aux relations à distance, mais Judy, elle était si charmante même au téléphone et dans ses lettres qu'il n'a pas pu faire autrement que de tomber amoureux. Ils se sont mariés, c'était l'amour fou, c'était pour la vie, et la naissance de Christopher a été une bénédiction pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent qu'il est différent. Les disputes sont rapidement devenues de plus en plus fréquentes, jusqu'à ce que Ed craque et qu'il jette au visage de Judy l'effroyable vérité : Christopher était intenable avec elle, elle n'arriverait jamais à rien en faire, et peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle le laisse s'occuper de lui.

Ed ne sait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu après de telles paroles. Evidemment que Judy n'allait pas simplement rester là mais sans se mêler de la vie de Christopher. Elle restait sa mère, après tout. Elle était censée l'élever, pas cohabiter avec lui. Alors elle est partie. Comme ça, sans rien dire, parce qu'elle s'est sentie de trop dans cette famille. Parce que Ed l'a fait fuir. Elle est partie, et maintenant il est seul avec Christopher

Sauf que Christopher s'est enfuit, lui aussi, et que c'est entièrement de sa faute. Il a tout raté avec son fils, dès le moment où Judy les a quittés et qu'il a préféré lui dire qu'elle était morte. Evidemment que ça finirait par exploser ; Ed ne sait pas comment il n'a pas pu s'en rendre compte avant (enfin, si, il le sait ; il n'a jamais été le plus brillant des esprits, et la panique ne rend pas les gens intelligents). Judy n'a pas cessé d'écrire à Christopher, évidemment ; même loin de son fils, elle reste une mère. Et bien sûr, Christopher a fini par découvrir les lettres, même si Ed a bien pris soin de les cacher. Et puis même s'il ne les avait pas trouvées, Judy aurait bien fini par débarquer à Swindon, un jour, et qu'est-ce que Ed aurait bien pu dire à son fils ? « Oh, au fait, ta mère n'est pas vraiment morte. »

Christopher n'a jamais été le plus stable des enfants. C'est bien pour ça que Judy est partie, à la base. C'est évident que cette révélation l'a profondément perturbé (Ed peut encore sentir l'odeur du vomi qui a maculé la chambre de son fils), et voilà qu'Ed décide d'également avouer qu'il a tué Wellington. Et à quoi s'attendait-il exactement ? Que son fils dise « okay papa, merci de me dire la vérité, je t'aime » ? Christopher a pris peur, parce que soudainement, son père, son unique protecteur, est devenu un ennemi, alors il s'est enfui. Mais son fils n'est pas n'importe quel gamin de quinze ans qui décide de faire une fugue. Son fils souffre du syndrome d'Asperger et sa disparition est un véritable drame, parce que seul dans la nature, il devient aussi faible qu'un oisillon à peine sorti de l'œuf.

Ed vient de tuer son fils.


End file.
